<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a moment only for us by cliche_username</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313457">a moment only for us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliche_username/pseuds/cliche_username'>cliche_username</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONF (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Explicit Sex, Sharing a Bed, There was only one bed!, can those coexist? I SAY YES, just two dudes being obnoxiously in love for 2k, lightly edited i am no man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliche_username/pseuds/cliche_username</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyojin and Seungjun share a bed for three nights in Berlin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjoon | J-Us</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a moment only for us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hyojin doesn’t find any rest on the flight from Incheon to Berlin, so by the time they land he’s not up for thinking at all, much less about the fact that while they were planning this trip manager-hyung reported that he’d only managed to reserve two single rooms and a double bed. Or about the fact that he’s shared a bed with Seungjun exactly never, owing partially to the fact that they’re busy idols in a crowded dorm but mostly to the fact that Hyojin doesn’t share a bed with anyone. Whenever they’ve travelled, he’s gotten first dibs on the single beds every single time. He just… doesn’t do well sleeping next to other people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Point being, he forgets literally all of this until he’s getting out of the shower and comes back into their room to see Seungjun stretched out on the very obvious solitary bed, already changed into a soft yellow pyjama set and scrolling through his phone. He glances up as Hyojin enters and rolls off the bed to make a beeline for the bathroom, but the moment lasts just long enough for Hyojin to register the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d told manager-hyung it would be fine. It’ll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Besides, Seungjun hadn’t said anything about it, but he loves sleeping next to someone. It’ll be nice for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyojin dumps his things back in his suitcase and climbs into bed. He scrolls aimlessly through his phone through a few minutes, texts the kids, and sets their alarm. He gets out of bed to turn off the overhead light and gets back in again. By the time Seungjun gets out, wet-haired and flushed and beautiful, he’s lying back with his phone on the nightstand and opens his eyes just to take him in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungjun hesitates for a beat and a half at the bedside before lifting the covers and crawling in. He looks at the pillow Hyojin’s set aside and says, “you using that?” When Hyojin shakes his head, Seungjun takes the pillow and curls up around it. He sticks as close to the far edge of the bed as he can, and Hyojin scoots a little further the other way as he reaches to turn off the lamp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he looks back at Seungjun, he’s looking back, but all he says is “Sleep well,” before he closes his eyes and settles deeper into the coverlet. Hyojin rolls over and closes his own eyes, and at some point he falls asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day flies by from the moment his alarm goes off. They shuttle here and there around Berlin and rural Germany to run here and there and act cool and distressed in turns for some cameras and just pose cooly for some other cameras and bicker and play around for yet another set of cameras. (Seungjun gets to carry a camera while Hyojin is filming and make goofy commentary about the whole affair, and of course Hyojin plans his retribution but he’s also grateful for the jokes to distract him from being worried about acting. Acting is difficult.) They only head back into Berlin after the sun has set, and pick up dinner on the way to the hotel. It’s already gone by the time they arrive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They go back to their room, and Hyojin makes a beeline for the shower. He’s only just turned the water on when Seungjun pokes his head into the room and asks, “can I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyojin hums an affirmative. Seungjun closes the door, and comes back a moment later with his things as Hyojin is pulling his clothes off. This, at least, isn’t uncommon; the excuse of saving hot water and time is easy enough, a bit of quick action easier still, but most of the time it’s just nice to have the time all to themselves. Hyojin climbs in, Seungjun right behind him, and they spend a few comfortable moments in silence as Hyojin washes his face and Seungjun does whatever he does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Hyojin reaches for his shampoo, Seungjun says, “let me?” and Hyojin passes it to him. Seungjun tilts his head back under the spray for a moment, rinsing the last of something out of his hair, and then sets to work on Hyojin. He’s good at this, gentle but clever, digging his nails into Hyojin’s scalp just-</span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>to make Hyojin shiver. Hyojin leans back until he’s nearly resting against Seungjun as he works the shampoo through his hair, and the silence settles again. At some point Seungjun nudges him and they switch places, Hyojin ducking under the spray to rinse his hair out as Seungjun works something else into his own hair. The moment ends; Hyojin conditions his hair as Seungjun scrubs up and he’s still preoccupied when Hyojin climbs out. The water continues to run as he dresses and brushes his teeth, and shuts off just as he leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungjun joins him in bed after he’s texted the kids and set an alarm. He sits on top of the coverlet, drying his hair, and asks, “alarm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Set,” Hyojin says. “Later than today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice,” Seungjun says, and tosses the towel towards his things. He looks at Hyojin for half a moment and just before it gets weird he says, “Did you know I love you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s occurred to me,” Hyojin deadpans, but his smile catches up with him a moment later. “We should get to sleep, we get to tromp all over Berlin again tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” Seungjun says, but first he leans over and kisses Hyojin. Once, gentle, and Hyojin kisses back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep well,” he says. Seungjun smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep well,” he replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyojin rolls over and wishes he could for an uncertain long period of time before he finally drifts off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wakes to see the sunshine making a square around the window curtains and with the acute knowledge that he’s not going back to sleep. He fumbles for his phone, which tells him that it’s not terribly early but their alarm won’t go off for a few minutes yet. He puts it down and rolls over. Seungjun is awake and watching him, eyes barely open, mouth curved into the suggestion of a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Creeper,” Hyojin mumbles, and Seungjun’s smile widens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just thinking,” he says. “You happened to be where my eyes were pointing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Hyojin says. “Did you sleep well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm-hmm. I haven’t been awake long. I really was just looking that way and thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That so?” Hyojin says. “What were you thinking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Us,” Seungjun murmurs. “Berlin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyojin </span>
  <em>
    <span>hmms.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Berlin. They’ve got a whole itinerary planned. It won’t just be them, of course, hyung and noona are coming and bringing cameras and they’ll be on film all day to make nice contents for Fuse and whoever else. But it’s Berlin, with Seungjun, and there are dozens of movies about spending time in Europe with one’s lover, and the rest should work out fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(No one’s ever made a movie about walking through Europe with the love of your admittedly short life whose hand you never hold, but maybe they should.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Berlin,” he says. “It’ll be fun. We’ve got a good schedule. And you’re navigating.” It’s a joke, and Seungjun’s smile gets a little wider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” he says. Then, a few beats later, “You know they make movies about this. Being in Europe with the love of your life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyojin knows. The smile that crosses his face can’t be checked. “The love of your life, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who else?” Seungjun says, and nudges away the pillow he’s been covertly cuddling under the blanket to scoot closer. They meet in the middle and Hyojin’s hands find Seungjun’s waist while Seungjun’s mouth finds Hyojin’s mouth. Seungjun’s hands find Hyojin’s hair and latch in, gentle, gentle. They probably both stink from sleep but Hyojin wouldn’t notice even if he cared to. Seungjun is smiling against his mouth, and there’s no room for anything but peace and the wanting to pull Seungjun closer, closer, closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His alarm goes off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn,” Seungjun whispers. The word nearly gets lost in Hyojin’s mouth. Hyojin releases Seungjun’s waist and fumbles behind him for his phone, but he can’t reach near far enough. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He presses one more lingering kiss to Seungjun’s mouth and rolls over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day begins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike their filming day, their day in Berlin seems to stretch out forever. They bicker and joke the length and breadth of the city for noona to film and laugh at, and Seungjun navigates and Hyojin nags and the sun shines. They breakfast on food truck bratwursts and wander through gardens and cathedrals and national monuments. They take a million pictures of the city, and themselves, and each other, and just a couple of hyung and noona so that they have something to remember the trip by that doesn’t have their obnoxious charges in it. They soak up the city and each other, and they don’t need to kiss on a sunny street in Europe to know that the moment is </span>
  <em>
    <span>theirs. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The wonder is theirs, the delight is theirs, every companionable jostle and shared look is theirs. (there are so many.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But hyung and noona give them a little while outside the gallery to themselves, as they sit kicking their feet at the river’s edge, and the moment when Seungjun relaxes that tiniest bit without the cameras watching them is Hyojin’s favorite. They don’t touch more than the press of their shoulders together, nothing more than friends might touch each other, but they don’t need more. They talk about innocuous things and the sun reflects like stars on the water and the moment lingers only as long as they sit there. It’s a moment only for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, they go back to the hotel well after the sun has gone down. This time, though, it’s not with the weariness of filming day settling into their bones: tonight it’s with comfortably full bellies and the warmth of one beer each and the bright feeling of walking side by side with a lover in Europe. When Hyojin closes the door and leans in for a kiss, Seungjun leans back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is something else they don't get to do very often. As rare as it is to get time to themselves, it's much rarer that they get that time with a bed available. Hyojin wonders aloud how long it's been as they pull off shoes and jackets and backpacks, and Seungjun snorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is 'way too long' an acceptable answer?" He says. "Hell if I know. Just take off your pants."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bossy, bossy," Hyojin says, leaning in for another kiss as Seungjun catches him by the hips. They shuffle gracelessly towards the bed and fall on top, just missing knocking their heads together. It's decidedly unsexy and for a moment they just lie there and laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's never been about the sex for them. If all they'd wanted was sex, they would have been bored and miserable within a month and far better off staying single to play the field and fall into whoever's bed was available when they felt the need. Sex is a pleasant side affect to a relationship with Seungjun, usually limited to when they have the energy to get each other off in the shower at the end of the day. It's a flourish at the end of the pas-de-deux that is HyojinandSeungjun, best friends, loves of each other's lives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's never been about the sex, but when their clothes are in a heap on the floor and Hyojin has the entirety of Seungjun's body on which to map his affections there's nothing like it. They take their time, remembering bit by bit what they've learned of each other's bodies. It's been agonizingly slow, a little here and a little there, and at this point it's one of the few things they don't know instinctively about each other. When Seungjun trusts Hyojin to take him apart, it's an agonizingly slow process, every step a matter of gentle experimentation to figure out what works, what makes Seungjun gasp and writhe and beg for more. Hyojin is an impatient student, but Seungjun doesn't seem to mind. He gasps his </span>
  <em>
    <span>I-love-yous </span>
  </em>
  <span>into Hyojin's mouth as Hyojin presses his into Seungjun's skin. He takes Seungjun apart bit by bit, and when they're finished he puts him back together again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They bundle into the shower afterwards and sit on the floor, and Hyojin washes Seungjun's hair. He's not as good at it as Seungjun is, but Seungjun doesn't seem to mind; he tips his head back against Hyojin's chest and closes his eyes and Hyojin watches the slow up-and-down of his chest as he breathes and the run of the warm water off his crossed legs and wishes they had more time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wish we had more time," Seungjun says, as he sits up to rinse the shampoo out of his hair. "I miss the kids and home and all, but." He looks at Hyojin, and Hyojin understands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We make it work," he says, running his hands through Seungjun's sudsy hair. "We always have."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wish we didn't have to," Seungjun says. His mouth tilts sideways and down a little, and Hyojin rinses the rest of the suds out and pulls Seungjun back to himself. He kisses his shoulder, his neck, his jawline, his lips. They're both wet and slippery and there's not a lot that's romantic about it, but Seungjun sighs and leans into him all the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Every moment I get with you is enough," Hyojin says. "even if I'm a neurotic asshole who can't cuddle you at night. I wish I could, so I could piss Changyoon off by always having you in bed with me." Seungjun snorts. Hyojin kisses the shell of his ear and grabs the conditioner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungjun doesn't speak again until Hyojin's washing his own hair and letting the conditioner settle. "I love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you," Hyojin replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They get out of the shower. They go to bed. They kick the messy coverlet onto the floor and pull the throw blanket up, and Seungjun spends a few minutes curled into Hyojin's side as Hyojin texts the kids and sets the alarm and puts his phone away. Then he stays there a few minutes more. Hyojin runs his fingers through Seungjun's wet hair and they talk about the cathedral, the murals, the monuments, the gardens, the food. The strange magic of being with your lover in Europe. When Seungjun says it like that, it ignites something warm and bright inside Hyojin again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Seungjun kisses him one more time and curls up on his side of the bed. Hyojin shuts off the light and watches the rise and fall of Seungjun's shoulders in the dark for a long time before he drifts off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the morning, they wake early. They fumble around, putting everything back into their suitcases in some semblance of order, and then Seungjun pulls Hyojin back into bed one more time. This time feels more urgent, the trip to the airport looming on the horizon, and Seungjun seems determined to make every second count. He takes his turn pulling Hyojin apart, fast and messy and ungentle, and it's perfect. They stagger into the shower to rinse off and throw their clothes on afterwards and as soon as they open the door, it feels like a spell has broken. Like up til that moment, the universe was just the two of them in a hotel in Berlin and nothing else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyojin pushes it closed and kisses Seungjun one more time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They go to breakfast. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back!! HyoJ has stolen my heart TT and the Berlin vlogs stole my brain and refused to give it back 'til I'd written this. Honey Dream on youtube posted great translations of both the Berlin vlogs and the Berlin trailer filmings, and those were like. the backbone of this fic. I owe that channel my FUSE heart. I hope you enjoyed this!! it's quite messy BUT it continues to be a delight to put more content in the ONF tag and I shall keep right on.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>